biografia de mikai
by mikai breaheart
Summary: hola esta es la historia de mi fan character xDD llena de aventuras y eso...


_**El comienzo**_

Escritora: bueno aquí empezamos con la biografía de mikai

Mikai.-alfin ¬¬

Escritora ¬o¬ que impaciente bueno pues empezamos pero primero una descripción de mikai

Mikai breheart color negro y mechas rojas  en el cuello, polera y pantalones largos púrpuras, patines verdes

Ahí distintas formas de desear las cosas pues la señoraBraveheart miraba feliz a su hija mikai que jugaba con un peluche pero ella nunca se daría cuenta de que esa pequeña equidna que parecía tan inocente viviría tantas aventuras pues así era...

La verdad esque yo sentía algo raro en mi tribu desde que Tikal me dio su bendición para nacer sana ya que yo nací enferma y perdí a mi gemela por esa enfermedad  pero no se porque detestaba toda esa cosa de rezar esos vestidos y eso no sabia porque pero era algo rebelde no se porque… pero siempre quise ser de otra tribu así que me convertí en una verdadera esgrimista para ir por mis aventuras no quedarme en la tribu rezar y casarme con un horrible príncipe equidna ( porque ahí que decirle era princesa de la isla Braveheart que pronto seria la isla de mikai) como decía sus padres siempre quisieron para ella un príncipe equidna mikai no quería ya que todos lo equidnas de su tribu (almenos los que conocía) eran afeminados! Bueno mikai aprendió esgrima en las noches se escapaba e iba a una tribu de erizos , ahí le enseñaría un erizo llamado **sonic** aunque no lo pereciera sonic sabia esgrima pero nadie imaginaria que era el ni la misma mikai de daría cuenta . Sonic no era de la tribu estaba de paseo pero siempre vio a mikai con cierta habilidades con la espada desde los palos que usaba como espada asta el sable (arma mas difícil en el esgrima) sonic no quería que nadie lo supiera cuando mikai iba Sonic tenia el equipo listo (las ropas del esgrima tapaban todo el cuerpo) y cuando terminaba la clase el se ponía una capa y se iba mikai aprendió esgrima bastante rápido e escapo de casa a los 6

Sonic se escapo un dia y no hizo mas clases de esgrima a mikai así que ella se fue en busca de nuevas aventuras pero sin que mikai sospechara le puso una carta es su bolso de ying yang que usaría para el viaje…

Salio de casa al 6 con todo lo necesaria comida ropa y su florete ( arma basica del esgrima) y se marcho pero antes de irse vio a tikal que se dava cuenta de que se iva y le dio algo era una caja era hermosa de un color rojo potente y un libro dijo que el libro lo leyera cuado tuviera tiempo y la caja la abriera cuado fuera necesario así que partio pero eseguida Tikal la alcanzo y le quito el libro puso algo al medio y se marcho mikai partio sola y sin rumbo pero al 3 dia caminando desidio desacansar y dormir ,después de comer un poco y beber agua mikai abrio el libro en la pagina que Tikal le dio y era un marcador de ying yang pero en la pag habia unos animales muy peculiares el 1 era un erizo azul al verlo mikai reconocio enseguida era sonic su maestro de esgrima debajo de el habia un equidna que mikai tambien conocia se llamaba Knuckle y habia uno muy peculiar era un erizo negro con mechas paradas y rojas

Mikai después de ver eso no le puso atención y se fue volando pero una luz roja se la llevo a un mundo desconocido cuando desperto oyó voces que decian

Personas.- enserio vi un erizo azul

Voz extraña-. Que raro

pensamiento UN ERIZO AZUL?

Escuho una nave caerse y fue a ver ahí habia una loba con ropas negras desmayada , mikai toma agua y la vierte espera a que despierte pero le da mucho miedo al ver como se retuerce y al ver en la nave una carta con sangre seca se va y ve que la loba despierta y empieza a hacer una casa mikai hace lo mismo cuando se entera que el mundo en que esta es el mundo de los HUMANOS se queda dormida y despierta

Mikai.- como me camuflageare y ve un trozo de diario que decia:

EQUIDNAS SUELTOS POR TODO Estados Unidos!

REPORTAJES DICEN QUE se han escapados equidnas de 1 metro 50 no se preocupen dejenlos libres lo capturaremos en 1 año mas necesitamos que se relagen no 

Mikai se miro su altura y vio que era igual a los equidnas de 1 metro 50 asique se puso en 4 patas y empezo a correr por la ciudad

la verdad la vida de mikai no era tan mala …. Como todos creian que era un equidna escapada le consentían mucho a veces la acariciaban lo carniceros le daban huesos y carne. Pero un dia todos se preocuparon las prendas de mikai ya estaban bien viejas así que mikai estaba muy aburrida y fue a ver una tienda de costureria que habia ahí saludo con cortesía y empezó a mirar y la señora dijo

Señora-. Olle me ayudas? Tu podrías hacer que la gente viniera aquí 

Mikai.-Cl.….arf arf ( casi digo una palabra normal . )

Mikai empezó a motivar a la gente de que fuera a la tienda de la señora y ellos iban.

Al final del dia la señora se habia quedado sin vestidos xDDD así que de recompensa en una bolsa le dio unas monedas a mikai un hueso pero mikai se fijo en unas telas moradas que habian en la parte de atrás , miro a la señora con cara de "porque no usas eso para lo vestidos?"

La señora la entendio pues dijo

Señora.- veras un dia paso lo mismo muchos equidnas escaparon pero lo raro era que caminaban en 2 patas no en 4 como tu primero llego un equidna con ZAPATOS aunque suene raro muy rojo la otra era algo asi una princesa con telas ,el rojo me grito " LA PROXIMA EQUIDNA QUE VENGA AQUÍ DALE ESTO " mmmm ahora que lo pienso tu eres la siguiente equidna que ha venido

Envolvio las telas y se las dio a mikai , mikai dejo el puñado y lo empujo con la cabeza a la señora

Señora.-no no, esto no lo compre yo así que saco el puñado de monedas y lo puso con una cuerda en el cuello de mikai de tal forma que quedara como collar .Mikai se fue llego a su casa y saco su MP3 y empezo a escuchar gorillaz

"t's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up   
It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you   
You just think it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, there

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth   
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just think it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, there

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just think it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, there

Jump with the moon and move it   
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

empezo a sacar sus temperas ( mikai no dibujaba pintaba) y escribio en grandes letras negras PIEZA DE MIKAI luego le haria un marco y se veria bonito pero como muy distraida que es ademas con su MP3 se pinto una mecha negra y luego empezo a mezclar colores para que se viera revolucionario y se pinto la punta roja cuando desperto se miro en el espejo y dijo mmmm esto no se ve tan mal saco su puñado y fue al pueblo empezo a ayudar a todos y a recibir monedas asta que vio la tienda donde vendian lo que ella buscaba entro lo apunto y se empezo a pintar

Cuando termino se vio en el espejo no se veía mal pero empezo a hacerse ropa con las telas de la señora se hizo una polera manga larga y unos pantalones muy largos se durmió……. En un rato aparecieron unos robots dispuestos a atacar a mikai así que ella empezo a golpear pero entonces tropezo con la caja de Tikal y recordo

"la caja la abriera cuado fuera necesario" así que la abrio ahí allo un collar de ying yang resplandeciente se lo puso y enseguida un campo de fuerza roja protegio a mikai de los robots que se fueron corriendo ha! no se vuelvan a meter con mikai, pero vio que una carta con sello de sables estaba cerca de la caja la abrio y decia

Querida mikai:

Hola soy sonic te quería decir que fue grandioso tenerte como alumna pero me han llamado pero tu entrenamiento aun no esta completo devemos seguir enviare un teletransportador rojo donde quieras que estés el 11 de abril

paro de la carta

esperen un segundo se dijo mikai mi reloj se descompuso el mismo dia que apareci aquí vio el calendario y vio que fue el 11 DE ABRIL que la telestransportaron

sigue la carta

bueno cuando estes aquí reune proviciones y eso y quiero que nos veamos en la casa de una amiga el 20 de junio ok? Bueno adios enviare a rouge a buscarte

fin de la carta

escritora: bueno ese fue el capitulo 1 bastante largo no?...

mikai.-el 2 capitulo es "E encuentro" adelante: me encuentro con rouge sonic y rescato a…

escritora.- callate que lo leean ellos mismos ¬¬

mikai.- :(


End file.
